five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Arcs
Introduction Five Worlds War is a fanfiction series by ND2014 that centers around a multiverse-wide war that encapsulates the Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and'' Fairy Tail'' universes. Konton, the Being of Chaos, has united the most diabolical and evil characters in the multiverse to drive the five worlds into chaos. To counter this, and restore order to the worlds, his brother Chitsujo unites the Acts of Order, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Natsu Dragneel, and their allies. This war will span across the four manga universes and the realm of the gods. Five Worlds War: Prologue Summit Invasion Arc '(Chapters 1-10) Konton, the Being of Chaos, brings together his Acts of Chaos in an attempt to drive the multiverse into perpetual chaos, and he makes his plans known to his brother, Chitsujo, the Being of Order. Knowing he could not allow his brother to get away with this, Chitsujo gathered several leaders from the four universes, including the Acts of Order, to plan a counter attack against Konton's forces. Konton sends an infiltration team to assassinate the leaders, and it's up to the Acts and their allies to fight them. 'Post-Invasion Arc '(Chapters 11-13) After the invaders are driven off, the leaders regather and plan to join with Chitsujo to fight Konton's forces. Thus the Alliance and the Coalition are born, and both make their plans. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction Arc (Chapters 1-2) The Alliance gathers in Crocus and make their plans for the campaign in the Wizard world. The divisions are then sent their own way with the plan to reclaim Fiore from the Coalition. Aster Mountains Arc (Chapters 3-11) In the Aster Mountains, the 4th Division are marching with the intent of reaching Mt. Hokabe, but they encounters a Coalition force led by Kabuto Yakushi and are forced into battle. Worth Woodsea Arc (Chapters 12-21) The 1st Division is camped out in the Worth Woodsea, intending on sweeping any potential enemies out of the forest. They are ambushed by a Coalition unit led by Diamante of the Doflamingo Pirates, and it's up to the individual fighters of the 1st division to survive the onslaught in the mist. March On, Allied Forces (Chapters 22-23) All the divisions in the Allied forces continue to march on, and individuals in the army reflect upon their situation and how it will affect the world around them. Battle in the Dark Arc (Chapters 24-27) Soifon, Kankurō, and their subunit of the Stealth Division are given a mission to find a secret weapon that may be put to use by the Coalition. In their search, they stumble across a secret from Fairy Tail's past that may bring about the downfall of the Alliance. Before they can report this information, they are set upon by a Coalition Guard led by Erik, otherwise known as Cobra. First Hargeon Arc (Chapters 28-35) The Third Division reaches the port town of Hargeon, coming into conflict with Marine Admiral Kizaru and his army. Red Willow Arc (Chapters 36-45) The Fifth Division reaches Lake Willow, where they discover a Coalition Unit led by Vice Admiral Smoker on the other side. Clover Town Arc (Chapters 46-55) After adjusting their strategy and having the 2nd Division turn back to take the railway towns, the 2nd Division soon reaches Clover Town, where they come into conflict with a Coalition Unit led by the dangerous scientist, Caesar Clown. Mercurius Prison Break Arc (Chapters 56-63) In an attempt to wipe out the Alliance from the inside, Konton enlists POW Yukio Hans Vorarlberna to break his fellow prisoners out of the Mercurius prison. Unbeknownst to them, Konton has also sent an assassination team to kill the prisoners as well. And the Defense and Intelligence Division are caught in the middle. Second Hargeon Arc (Chapters 64-71) After their previous failure, the Third Division is ready to try and take Hargeon once more. Anemones Plains Arc (Chapters 72-83) The First Division finds themselves coming into conflict with Orochimaru and his forces at the Anemones Plains. But when the fighting grows more difficult, help may be needed to continue moving forward. Kunugi Town Arc (Chapters 84-95) When the Second Division reaches Kunugi Town on the way to Magnolia, they come into conflict with Jose Porla, his forces and the Coalition's dangerous Bomb Squad. Taxes Arc (Chapters 96-102) In another attempt to wipe out the Alliance from the inside, it is discovered that Konton has commissioned the use of Dance Powder to starve the civilians and the Alliance. Nico Robin, Anko Mitarashi, and their subunit are enlisted to investigate its use, find out who's doing it, and put a stop to it. However, in doing so, they discover a horrific conspiracy involving powerful warriors from Konton's kingdom, Rakuen. Mount Hokabe Arc (Chapters 103-114) After a long time marching to their next battle, the Fourth Division reaches the enemy stronghold on Mount Hakobe, controlled by Baraggan Louisenbarn. When an attempt to end the fight quickly goes horribly wrong, a vengeful Fourth Division begins a long trek up the mountain. 'Magnolia Arc' (Chapters 115-128) For the first time since the war began, Fairy Tail has returned home, along with their new friends. As two Alliance Division's come closer together, in attempt to take Magnolia Town back from the Coalition reign. Unaware to both Divisions, more is on the line then think and an unforeseen terror awaits them from within. Nirvana Arc (Chapters 129-143) The First and Fifth Divisions have finally arrived at the revived construction of Nirvana, with great determination to destroy from ever to be used again. To avoid all risk, a small elite team infiltrate the ancient weapon, doing whatever it takes from prevent from its terrifying power is released, before friends are suddenly turn foes. Tenrou Arc (Chapters 144-167) The final battle in the Wizard World is about to take place, within on the scared grounds of Tenrou Island. Both 2nd and 3rd Divisions sail towards, for what remains the most important yet battle in the war, ready to take on the Act Of Chaos Zeref, and the forces that awaits them, along with some terrifying surprises. But a third party arrives, the Dragon King Acnologia arrives on the scene to spread chaos and destruction, which leads the Being Order to enter and show his powers for the first time in centuries. Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign Introduction Arc (One Piece Campaign) (Chapters 1-7) The Alliance Divisions are reconfigured in to fleets instead of divisions and set sail back to the beginning of the Grand Line. Meanwhile back in Dressrosa, Chitsujo is invited to Big Mom's tea party along with the "King of Beasts" Kaido. Three Keys Arc (Chapters 8-17) While the Alliance Fleets continue to sail when they are stopped by an unbreakable barrier. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd fleets all head to three different islands to destroy the energy sources powering the barrier. Meanwhile on these islands, Coalition forces are waiting for them. Battle of Fishman Island Arc (Chapters 18- The Alliance 5th Division heads under water with their new coating on their ships to take back Fishman Island from the Coalition. After avoiding mines placed by the enemy the ships reach their destination only to be greeted by a horrible sight. Five Worlds War: ? Campaign Five Worlds War: ? Campaign Category:Terminology Category:Five World War Series